Arc of Divinity
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: Find what lies deep within your spark...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Whoever came up with the idea for Transformers that can control elements, I credit you so I don't get in trouble! Though the plot for this story is mine :D Enjoy!

Notes: This is **severely** AU)

* * *

><p>The bulb of a teardrop slowly rose from the pool of a long forgotten shrine covered in moss, only for the drop to rise to embrace a servo extended over the pool, the droplet ran through the trembling grey fingers as the owner of the servo strained to keep his concentration, blue optics tightly shut as the processor tucked safely within the chevroned helm focused on willing the water to form an orb in his upturned palm.<p>

After breems of trying, a small gel like orb floated in a pulsating rhythm over the trembling servo, young, bright optics opening to gaze on his creation with joy only for his expression to drop in horror as the sphere burst. Liquid sloshing between his fingers and drenched his wrist wiring as the water ran back into the still pool.

"Frag it." The youngster cursed, pouting at the rippling waters of the practice pool.

"You are advancing fast, my student." The deep but toneless voice of his mentor, a black and white doorwinged mech that sat on a vine detailed throne covered in a fine layer of frost, the regal looking mech tilting his chevroned helm in amusement as the grey painted Water Mage scowled at the floor petulantly. "It takes many of Cybertron's orbital cycles for a Water Mage to learn what I have just asked of you not twenty breems ago."

"But Ice Lord." The youngster sighed in despair as he knelt before his mentor, "I summoned a storm last Harvest! How could I not be able to perform this simple task to your satisfaction?"

The smile that the black and white mech bestowed on his faceplate was as slow as a glacier, his optics, an icy faraway blue, seared as he rose from his seat, leaving behind the metal sculpture covered in black ice. "This task I have asked," the Ice Lord said holding a servo out to his student that rose at his casual flick of regally held doorwings, an orb of perfect ice forming out of the moisture of the air. "Requires, control of your mind..." The Ice Master's servo clenched into a fist, the orb becoming a jagged ball of prickly ice needles, "And control of your will. Anybody can summon chaos, Bluestreak."

"But Prowl." The youngling protested as they exited the moss covered shrine into the gleaming daylight of a new dawn, the black and white mech waving a servo to dissipate his sphere of ice into a chilly fog that was quickly evaporated in the heat of the rising sun. "I want to learn new things! I don't want to learn how to make spheres of water that change shape!"

"You will learn," nodded the Bringer of Winter sagely, turning on his disciple, a single clawed finger pressing against his students chest plates over where the spark beat rapidly in the grey mechlings chest, "But you must first find what lies in here first, Chaos or Calm."

With that the teacher left his student, the grey mech sporting a flower of frost upon his chest where the Ice Lord touched. The Lord grew out his doorwings, layers of ice encasing them in feather shaped strips before a single beat downwards lifted the mech who controlled winter, Prowl, high into the sky on his glittering clear wings of frozen water that trailed frost like a pixie does magic dust.

The little Water Mage sighed forlornly, watching the sky as the Lords of the Elements hovered and danced through the paradise of their home on wings of every element in the morning rays as the Sun Lord raised the Sun.

Tthe Prime Castle, a mystic white building enforced with magic high on Cybertron's tallest mountain and home to Cybertron's Elemental Lords glistened in the waking day.

"I trust your lesson went well?" asked a cheeky voice from the shadow of a metal pillar that the young Water Mage had sat down against to wallow in his depression.

"Go away Sideswipe." Bluestreak sulked threading his fingers through the high grass that the Lord of Earth, Hound, had cultivated, "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Aww, is that any way to talk to the Moon Lord?" the riser of Cybertron's moons asked with a grin, making sure to keep to the shadows where he was less likely to irritate his pristine silver plating with the Sun Lord's rays; he preferred the cool sensation of shadow and night, over his brother's blistering hot daylight.

"I don't even know why you brought me here from Praxus!" the young mechling whined as Sideswipe pulled an energon apple from its crystal tree branch and bit into it with a loud crunch that made the Water affinity mech jump in surprise.

"You doused my Twin in water when he surprised you." Reminded the silver plated Lord with a giggle of remembrance when his dear Twin had been thoroughly drenched with the liquid that had appeared from nowhere. "Sunstreaker and I have been on you like a youngling on Energon Goodies ever since!"

"At least the Sun Lord doesn't stalk me from the shadows." The mechling bit out in frustration, jumping up to pace wildly back and forth across the small garden that housed the shrine, his new home as the other Lords had said, in annoyance. "I don't belong here! So I can do a few tricks with water! So what? I bet a lot of other mechs can do it too."

"Wrong." The Moon Lord grinned cheerfully from his shaded retreat, his Twin, the Sun Lord whispering his own amusement through their sibling bond. "Why do you think the Ice Lord is so interested?"

"I don't know." Bluestreak sighed rubbing his blunted chevron, "All I know is, I know I can do more! If only he fragging lets me!"

_**==Prime's Palace= Quarters of the Ice Lord== **_

In a room full of hanging ice stalactites and stalagmites, the Ice Lord, Prowl walked in and slouched into his chair, his ice wings flaring to curl about himself, encompassing himself within the great crafted wings on the woven rest, his cocoon of frozen water keeping the Bringer of Winter resting peacefully within his natural climate as he brought out a data-pad from his subspace to do some paperwork the other Lords had been neglecting in his absence from the Palace.

Optics of piercing blue flickered, shuttering rapidly as the great icy wings reflected the rising sun that steadily crawled up the sky through his chamber's grand floor to ceiling window, casting rainbows and shadows around his quarters. The mech within the cocoon hissed distastefully, his wings breaking off and shattering with a flick of a clawed finger.

"Sunstreaker must be in a good mood." A voice of lyrical music sighed as a mech dissipated from the shadow that had been cast from a giant ice crystal that reached from the floor to the ceiling like a massive column supporting the roof from falling in on their helms, "The sun is bright today, my shadows like it."

"Shadow Lord." Prowl acknowledged the wandering god of the shadow with a tilt of his doorwings, rising from the cot shaped groove he leant against, the shards of his wings melting and slithering up his frame in tiny rivers of liquid to form the heavy looking gauntlets at his wrists. "Do you have business here?"

"Is it a crime to come and see my mate?" the shadow Lord smiled, his black and white frame caressed by the sunlight that filtered through the window, his azure visor flashing merrily.

"We mated once." The Ice Lord said almost coldly, "That does not make us legitimate life partners."

"Oh I think it does Prowl." The Shadow Lord retorted cheerfully, snapping the tip from one of the clear stalagmites, discarding the clear blade he cropped and leaning on the remaining structure, much to the Ice Lord's annoyance. "You sired a mechling on me after all."

"Is this why you insist on recharging in my quarters Jazz?" asked Prowl wearily as the Shadow Lord approached, slipping into his lap, the hands that controlled all things dark and shadow caressing mind-numbingly ice cold plating that would freeze any other solid. "So you can tease me with touches?"

"No," Jazz replied rising a servo from the Ice Lord's chest plates to raise his helm, optics locking with a burning visor. "I'd never tease you lover mine."

Lips of freezing shadow met lips of burning ice as the darkness within the sparks of the Cybertronian's below the grand castle of the Prime, flared and manifested with a malevolent cackle…

* * *

><p>AN: For those who don't get it, **Bluestreak** is basically a Water-Lord-in-training, he just doesn't know it yet.

**Prowl:** Ice Lord, **Jazz:** Shadow Lord, **Sunstreaker:** Sun Lord, **Sideswipe:** Moon Lord


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>==Praxus==<strong>_

In the darkness of a Praxian back alley, a dangerous creature stalked.

The femme had been late leaving from work, having been persuaded by her boss to do some overtime. Unwisely, she had stopped to admire the plants that were on sale in the night market. As the sun fell gracefully from the sky, the two moons of cybertron rising behind it from the opposite horizon. After fending off the vendor she had decided to take a shortcut, one that she had taken many times before.

The street lamp had been broken by some rebellious younglings two nights ago and it put the beautiful femme on edge, the once well lit alley turning dark and creepy. Making sure her subspace pocket was tightly locked she picked up her pace, humming to herself as she saw the end of the alley and let out one last sigh of relief.

The darkness struck, coiling and muffling the femme's screams as a pillar of shadow engulfed her, spears of purple tinged flames destroying her very spark, milking the fragments of darkness that were buried even within the purest of sparks from her frame, the screams cutting off with a choked gurgle.

The frame collapsed to the ground, grey and useless as a large figure strode from the dark, his ruby optics glinting in carnal pleasure as a goblet made of darkness' flames morphed in his hand, black ooze that the dark flaming spears had absorbed from the femme pouring into his goblet.

"I see you are still harvesting the darkness of the mortal's sparks, my Lord." Another voice, screechy and deceptive said silkily, a flier's frame landing lightly on an abandoned dumpster beside the dead frame of an innocent femme late home from work.

"Trickster Lord, Starscream." The dark mech rumbled, clearly not pleased to see the flier that flexed his claws and smiled coyly at him.

"Lord of Eternal Darkness." The Trickster bowed lowly, a fanged smile offered in return for keeping his spark within his frame. "Megatron, it has been centivorns."

"My blasted brother is the cause." The mech snarled the goblets contents emptied with a swift swallow and the dark chalice crushed in clawed fingers as the frothing dark shape took the form of a giant silver mech with burning lava pools that put all other red optics to shame. "The Light Lord weakened me, banishing my presence and bursting my form into fragments with the help of that blasted Ice Lord. They must pay!"

"Do you have a plan my Lord?" the trickster known as Starscream asked delicately, his silver tongue keeping him out of harm's way for the moment.

"Of course." The Lord of Eternal Darkness growled, pinning the weary flier to his perch with his malevolent gaze. "And you, my dear Starscream, are going to help me."

_**==Castle of the Prime= The Gardens== **_

Sparring wasn't Bluestreak's strongest point. He could summon a shield of water and shoot pellets of rain like bullets, but hand to hand combat was his worst subject.

After getting thrown to the floor of the metallic dust arena for the umpteenth time by the Ice Lord, he rolled up into a sitting position with a forlorn groan, his doorwings drooping miserably from his back.

"I can't do it." He protested as he felt the cold presence of his mentor walk up beside him, the ground growing chilly and frosting over slightly where he stepped.

"Of course you can." Prowl said with a lilt of amusement in his usually stoic tone his wings tilting in a soft fondness for the youngling so desperately wanting to spread his wings, "You just need practice."

"But I'm better than this." Bluestreak whined as he heaved himself to his pedes, knowing he wouldn't get any help from his mentor less he wanted numbingly cold servos for the remainder of the orbital cycle unless he went to see the Lord of Medicine, who's healing hands would bring a bot back from the brink of deactivation. "I was top of my class back in Praxus!"

"We Lords use a different, more ancient style." The Ice Lord explained, casting his gaze upwards through the branches of the reaching crystal trees to view the sun, checking his time before he was needed in the council chambers. "I'm sure Sideswipe would help you while I am away."

"Sideswipe laughs." The grey mechling pouted, the water in the shrine pool behind them frothing at the youngsters temper.

Prowl offered his student a small barely there smile as he watched the curling tendril of water that began to rise in a miniature hurricane as Bluestreak's emotions boiled, "You are young Bluestreak, it is amusing for a mech his age to observe a beginner."

This seemed to cool his pupil's emotions as the little angry water display dissipated and Bluestreak's expression lightened into a small smile as water slithered from the shrine pool and the surrounding air to curl around the Ice Lord's doorwings, forming the iconic icy feathers that were patterned into the forming ice by the Ice Lord's will. "Good Orn to you, my student."

As the Bringer of Winter departed, Sideswipe appeared, leaning on his usual pillar engraved with images of the moon and the sun. "He's fond of you." The Moon Lord commented with a ready grin, juggling spheres of moonlight before forming them into a simple ribbon of light that followed his fingers as he waved them around. "You've got a powerful ally."

"Hey, I have you and Sunstreaker too." Bluestreak grinned trotting over to his friend who waved off the ribbon of moonlight, "Though I'd like to see some more of Sunny. I only saw him for a few breems last night."

Sideswipe shrugged with a smile as Sunstreaker, gave a warm push of fondness over their sibling bond towards Bluestreak. "So, what does Prowl want me to teach you today, Water Mechling?"

Bluestreak's faceplate soured, his glossa poking out between his lip plates as the younger mech turned back to the metallic dust arena, "Some Circuit Su attack forms."

"My favourite." Sideswipe smirked as the younger mech gave a wince and dutifully followed him out into the arena, both unaware of a dark shadow that even the Shadow Lord couldn't control, watching from the sidelines, his optics gleaming a scheming devil red.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Plot Progress, rather Description Heavy, and hinted!Bluestreak X Sunstreaker fluff... Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Studying, a tedious activity that was usually related to the word that Bluestreak most detested: Silence.<p>

He was currently sifting through a data-pad that had clearly seen better days, its edges worn and its paint flecked with age. Its contents were on attack and defence stances that could be performed using various measures of water. He had come here to study after his latest experiment with his element blew up in his faceplate.

The Moon Lord had long departed on wings of moonlight, dancing along the horizon in the twilight with his twin as they prepared to exchange the sun for Cybertron's two moons. Bluestreak had watched them enviously for a while before trying his servo as making water wings.

He had gotten as far as gathering the needed amount of water from the air, clumping it together in a strenuous puddle turning the atmosphere in the courtyard dry, accidently killing off a few of the Plant Lord's flowers that were kept in the private garden. Regardless, the young Water Mage carried on commanding the water to attach to his doorwings that twitched nervously as the puddle before him began to crawl forward, frothing almost rebelliously at him as it began its journey to his back.

He imagined his wings after the Ice Lords, imprints of feathers and a wide arching wing span that required minimal effort to ascend into the sky.

Instead, the water turned Bluestreak's wings blocky, like clear, floating, rectangular pools, frothing slightly at the edges. Frustrated with his lack of progress, he allowed his wings to pop in a burst of water and froth. Unknown to him, the water from the shrines practice pool began to shudder and slosh in waves as the young Water Mage stormed off intent to brood over his failure.

He had ended up in the library after the disaster, taking out a practice book on control, which he had gotten through about four separate pages of before he nearly fell into recharge, and then took out a data-pad on the myths and folklore surrounding the Lords that one of them had picked up from their jaunts with the mortal mechs and had kept for their own amusement.

"I wish I could be like them." he sighed forlornly at a page where the Plant Lord Hound was showing a group of younglings how to plant and take care of an Energon Apple tree. Frowning, he scanned through the index, noticing the absence of a Water Lord category. "Prowl wasn't kidding when he said that it was a rare element." He mused before shutting off the data-pad and leaving it gladly on the table as he got a communication from Sunstreaker, telling him to meet the Sun Lord in the gardens.

He never noticed the pad being spirited away by a flaming tongue of shadow.

_**==The Council Chambers== **_

The Ice Lord sat upon his frozen chair, a frown imprinted on his usually stoic faceplate as the Lords discussed the coming winter he would bring that Vorn. "It's the same argument every season change." The Shadow Lord giggled to himself from his own chair, pressed almost rest to rest with the frigid Bringer of Winter as they viewed the arguing going on between a few of the Lords. "They want some leniency on their favoured regions."

"My winter covers all." Prowl said icily, his optic ridge rising sharply and his doorwings flaring, accidently shattering the icicles that decorated the back of his chair. "I refuse to play favourites!"

The other Lords slouched subtly at the thought of another freezing winter below the mountain, no more day trips until next season it seemed unless they wanted to end up sliding down the mountain on their afts.

"Anyway, aren't you forgetting?" Prowl said almost darkly, leaning back in his chair as Jazz giggled beside him. "The colder the winter the warmer the spring is."

The Plant Lord Hound perked up at this his optics brightening in excitement at the thought of what new plants he could create in a warmer spring as the Ice Lord suddenly tilted his helm with a frown as he received a communication on his student's private frequency urgently requesting his presence in the library.

With a curious tilt of his chevroned helm, the Ice Lord rose from his seat, flicking his doorwings out, a sharp gale of cold air making the other Lords shiver in response as the freezing mech stalked from the room.

As he stalked through the corridors, his mind puzzled over the cryptic message that his student had given him. Bluestreak would never have been so formal to him unless it was an emergency.

"Bluestreak?" Prowl rumbled entering the library with a frown, finding the silent place of study barren and empty, the lights illuminating the study books piled high on a worn desk, a data-book of legends surrounding the lords opened and baring its contents to an absent student.

"This is no time for games, apprentice." The black and white mech snapped angrily, the ice gauntlets that clung to his wrist plating fluctuating between smooth and spiked in agitation. "I was in the middle of an important meeting!"

Receiving no reply, he stalked to the table resting a hand on the smooth, slightly dented metal which frosted over at his touch. Sharp ice blue optics leaned over the pile of books to gaze at the legends displayed on the data-books page, his frown deepening in disapproval as the emotion twisted across his usually smooth stoic faceplate. For displayed blatantly across the flickering screen, was the weaknesses of the Ice Lord according to the folk tales the author had written. "Bluestreak!" he rumbled, the ice spreading across the desk in his fractional loss of control.

"Bluestreak isn't here." A silky, slightly screechy voice said; two optics of piercing ruby peering out from the shadows of a data-book case that extended to the ceiling. The Bringer of Winter whirled around in a blast of snow and shards of ice, recognising the voice and acting on an age old instinct of suspicion.

The shade disappeared and reappeared in flair of magical transformation. A noble Cyber-eagle became the grinning features of a banished Lord that Prowl hoped had been deactivated nearly a millennia ago. "Trickster Lord Starscream." He rumbled, the floor beneath the Ice Master flooding with an icy coat as the Master of Tricks landed, slipping slightly backwards with the momentum of his entrance. "How… unfortunate… to see you still online."

"A pleasure as always Ice Lord Prowl." The Cybertronian jet sneered back in return, clicking his glossa against the roof of his oral cavity as if in thought. "Though, where is your entourage? I was told you had picked up an apprentice."

"You will not touch Bluestreak." Prowl said, optics burning with rage even as his expression remained cold. "He has nothing to do with this little revenge ploy of yours."

"Oh he has everything to do with this." The Trickster smiled lecherously, drawing a ceremonial dagger, some of the only objects that could wound or kill a Lord, from his subspace and tossing it into the air with a casual flick of his wrist, "After all, after I do away with you, who do you think will be getting the blame with all the evidence I'm going to spread out? Poor little water mechling, he'll think the world has turned on him as they drag him before the Light Lord for execution…"

Starscream yelped as a flurry of ice shards were shot at him from an extended servo and he laughed as he danced away from the attack, "Oh! He finally shows emotion! And over a lowly apprentice no less!"

The Ice Lord Prowl snarled, finally losing his icy, distant persona to the raging snow storm that twirled inside his spark, he slid into an attack stance, two blades of ice, made by folding and refining frozen water hundreds of times , forming from his subspace and arched as they were brought up to show. "You will not hurt my apprentice, Trickster, I won't allow it."

Gleefully mad red optics brightened, a servo catching the flipping dagger and tightening its grip as the owner fired on his engines, rising into the air with a cackle, "Let the Master's Plan begin!"

Both charged…

_**==In the Gardens== **_

Bluestreak trotted out into the moonlit gardens grinning when he spotted a shining gold Sunstreaker waiting for him at the shrine's entrance with a soft smile. The Sun Lord was truly a sight to behold in the darkness of the night, the beautiful gold mech's outline lined with shimmering sunlight that lit up his nearest surroundings, it looked as if someone had taken a marker and traced the Controller of the Sun's outline with glittering, fluxing gold. "Bluestreak," the formidable Sun Lord greeted softly, his distant blue optics, the same colour of the sky he and his brother ruled, softening as the Water Mage stopped before him.

"Hi Sunstreaker." The grey mech replied excitedly, the water in the shrine's inner pool vibrating and rippling with the young mech's joy, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Nor I you." The gold mech said with a chuckle offering to walk through the gardens with a casual flick of his servo. "Tell me, how has my brother been treating you during your lessons?"

"Well, he kicked my aft yesterday when we practiced." The Praxian mech blushed, his faceplate flushing with energon to give the silver faceplate a dark gunmetal grey hue that the immortal smiled softly at. "But that's alright. I like sparring with him. It gives me some experience."

"I would very much like to try my hand at sparring with you as well." The gold mech said casually as they walked by a fountain in the brightly moonlit gardens. Sideswipe was putting on a show tonight it seemed. "Only I am here during the night when all should recharge."

"Perhaps I should recharge during the sunlight joors, and then we can spar during Sideswipe's rising of the moons." Bluestreak said with a wide grin as they passed the Plant Lord's private garden, some crystal flowers' petals tightly closed as some opened with beautiful sighing sounds to greet the moons of Cybertron.

"I doubt the Ice Lord would let you. He recharges this time of night if he isn't in a Seasons Meeting like tonight." Sunstreaker said with a shrug as a flower caught in the glow of the Sun Lord's outline, bloomed open with a high crystal cry. The gold mech stopped and sighed almost kneeling to pick the bloom which came away from the shrub with a small fracture of fragile crystal.

Bluestreak stood bewildered as the golden ruler of the sun turned to him, the bloom pulsing with otherworldly light in his cupped servo as it fed from the glow of the Lord. Curiously, he reached out to touch the flower only to jump with an inaudible squeak as Sunstreaker grabbed his wrist and turned his palm to the moon that hung above them and gently, almost tenderly placed the glittering bloom into the Water Mage's servo before receding, leaving behind a faint sense of warmth as the young mech stood gazing in wonder at the treasure he had been gifted. "It's beautiful." The grey mech sighed blissfully, lost in the deep cerulean colours of the crystal flower that remained open, blessed with the Sun Lord's touch.

Sunstreaker smiled softly to himself as he watched the young grey Water Mage,_ Yes… you are…_


End file.
